pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venture Waterfront City
This is the future version of the site. For the original version, click here. Overview The Venture Waterfront City is basically the Venture Waterfront Resorts, but with a whole new look. The five office park towers, the four suites tower and three hotel towers, and of course the mall, remains the same. But there is new parts on the site. They are: Venture Pacific Office Park Superbly designed, stunningly high, and amazingly cool, the Venture Pacific Office Park is another new addition to Danville's skyscraper history. With is full-of-glass architecture and a flat roof, the Venture Pacific Office Park, or simply Pacific Tower, is another addition to Danville's skyline. Both of the two identical yet different towers, The Pacific One and The Pacific Tower stretches 902 floors. It stands greatly in the rightmost and leftmost side of the site, facing each other, both facing perfectly 60 degrees from the beach and sea. The office tower was divided into 9 zones, each for 100 stories. Low-Low, Low-Med, Low-High, Med-Low, Med-Med, Med-High, High-Low, High-Med and Pacific Zone. The Pacific Zone is the most prime zone of the The Pacific Tower. The Tower has 45 double-deck elevators and 180 high-speed elevators. The 90 service elevators and 45 freight elevators serves as earthquake and fire elevators, too. Pacific One Tower After the opening of Pacific One Tower, the 230-story suites and 90-story hotel tower is abandoned by Grand Phineas Hotels and Suites and moved to this new tower, The Pacific One Tower. The tower's design resembles to The Pacific Tower. All of the entertainment and facilities are moved, including the iSpa Bella, Phineas Pools and "Wetness", Phineas and Ferb's Playground and Daycare Center, Chez Platypus and more. The tower is divided into the same nine zones, and also divided into two. 300 floors for hotels, and 602 floors for the Suites. The Grand Phineas Hotel and Resorts name is also changed into the Grand Phineas Pacific Residences. And as for the hotel, it was renamed to the Grand Phineas Pacific Hotel, the most luxurious hotel in Danville. The tower is serviced with 150 high-speed elevators and 50 private elevators, including one to the Penthouse in the 902nd level. The 100 service elevators and 50 freight elevators serves as earthquake and fire elevators, too. New facilities are also added. Such as: The Pacific Skyline Restaurant It is one of the tallest restaurants in the world, and the tallest in Danville. Every day, it changes it's menu theme. High ceilinged and faces the city and the sea, the restaurant sets on the heights of floor 902. Although outdoor seating is forbidden in heights as extreme like this, diners can still feel outdoor sensation, because the building is built on all-glass feature. It seats more than 600 diners. And no one had ever spilled their soup in their tux--for now. The Pendulum To keep the Pacific One Tower and The Pacific Tower steady, giant pendulums, such that installed on Taipei 101, and some other tower stabilizer devices is used in the Towers. And specially for The Grand Phineas Pacific Hotel and Residences, is a great restaurant filled with authentic food and beverages from all over the world. It was called The Pendulum, because it was set in the top area of the pendulum, which can be seen moving at times of heavy thunderstorm or hurricane wings. It was recorded that twelve expired cocktail shrimps had been thrown to the pendulum itself. The Elevator Museum Located one level below the Lobby is a museum of all kinds of elevators from all brands. It features real-working elevators and escalators from decades before until the most modern ones. The Pacific Ballroom Located in the 700th floor, it was the highest Ballroom in the world. It has the same services as the old ballrooms in the lobby, but it is way grander. To be continued.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Megastructures Category:Buildings Category:Towers Category:Locations Category:FadhilPF's Pages